To Have Loved
by bLoOdY9o1
Summary: OS/Poem: Just some short poem I made for Lit. Class; it's about a Boy who meets a Devil-the rest you'll have to read. It's also a Free Verse because I am horrible at rhyming. First ES21; Rated K.


_To Have Loved...  
_

**Sum:**

AU/OS: Just something I wrote for my Literature Class, got an A+ on it and got told it would have made a great Childrens Book. It's a poem, and no it doesn't rhyme, it's called Free Verse. It's rated K+, its very short, and it can be viewed as either romantic or a friendship poem.

**Rated:**

K

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anybody from ES21©

If I did, do you even now how much I wouldn't have made it cool?

**Beta'd?**

No

**Notes:**

Read if you want to.

Review if you wish.

I will accept flames for I like to know what I'm doing wrong,

But none of that; !!!0MG THT WZ S0 DUMB!!! UR STUP1D!!

^^ Thank you ^^

**Chapter Name:**

_To Have Loved...  
_

* * *

He frolicked through the trees'

In a rushed trot

Just happy to be alive

To be able to run

One day

It was his last

But he still smiled

Blissfully unaware

That eyes eyed him

The Devil watched him

With that sly smirk

He was hungry

And aimed to kill that boy for lunch

But he did not plan

On being tricked

Looking blithe at The Devil

The smaller boy hadn't shown fear

He merely smiled

And this

Made The Devil blush

Both

In anger and shock

How could this delectable-looking boy

Make his heart lurch

Not even beautiful harlots' could do

Making his heart stir

Which hadn't for centuries

The Forest moaned

Wind rustled

Trees' danced to and fro

Birds sung

And suns rays beamed

'Twas all beautiful

However

The Devil did not heed these

His leafy green eyes stared

At those damp soil brown orbs straight of him

He

The Devil

Went to ask the name of whom made him feel

But a loud siren struck the peaceful forest

And like lightening

The Boy ran

Only once did he even glance back

Time passes

Days

Weeks

Months

Years

And the green eyed Devil hadn't seen hide nor hair of that boy

Always at mid-day did he come to The Forest

The same time he met The Boy

The same spot

The harsh winds of winter

That's what his heart felt like

He longed for the boy

Like the plants need their sun

He never gave up

Even when his mind told him to stop

And finally

That day came

The Boy came back

Older

Frail

He looked like Death ran him over

Twice

But he still made The Devils heart lurch

With that beautiful smile

The Boy never spoke to him

Just smiled

And spent the day with him

What The Devil did not know was that

That was The Boy's last day

All those years in confinement

Had killed his body

But his heart and soul

Could never be broken

The only thing that kept him alive

Were those leafy green eyes

Surrounded by the colors of The Forest

And that dreadful moment came

But the boy didn't fret

He continued to smile

In the arms of The Devil

He mouthed two words

"Thank you"

And a single tear fell on them

The sky wept

But

The Devil only held onto The Boy

And let the sky mourn for him

For all he felt was happiness

He now knew what it finally meant

That phrase

"Better to have loved then lost, than not love at all"

Yes it hurt

But he would not have traded his few little hours

With this boy

For anything else in the world

He smiled for the first time

In what seemed like forever

And continued to hold The Boy

Feeling content

While The Forest around them

Finally calmed

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ahh...what do you think? I seriously didn't think that my Teacher would tell me that about this gimpy little Free Verse Poem I made for class. But I gotta admit, the other students in my class probably didn't make theirs with as much effort. The assignment was to make a poem at least twelve lines long, it could be about anything and it didn't have to rhyme.

When we got the poems back I glanced around me to see how they did, and gawd, they took the twelve lines to heart, my poem was three pages long and theirs were only half a page. Made me feel disappointed in my class. Oh well,

So please tell me what you think of this! And for those who are getting grumpy with me not updating, TADA! I have updated, just not the correct stories. Haha, please don't kill moi! I have been working on them though, so no worries, I will send them to my Beta's and say 'Look! I'm not dead!' and then scolded by them. :]

I will update a lot this weekend and the following week since Finals are finally coming to an end, yosh. And be prepared for another ES21 story coming your way, I've been planning this one for a year and have been writing it slowly. And the requested stories are on the way too, no worries. :]

Thanks for reading my ramblings, and see ya'll soon!

**:.:bLoOdYvAmPiRe7o1:.:**


End file.
